Stormtrooper vs Yamcha
Stormtrooper vs Yamcha is Universe's third DBX. 2018-10-10 (1).png|GalactaK Stormtrooper_vs_Yamcha.jpg|UniverseAwesome777 Version 1 Yamcha_vs_Stormtrooper_2.png|UniverseAwesome Version 2 Credit to GalactaK for the thumbnail. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Star Wars! These two are the number one definition of pathedic! (Yes, I'm actually doing this) Who are you rooting for? Stormtrooper Yamcha Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX "Man, orders in the Empire suck!" complained CA184. A small group of rather colorful Stormtroopers roamed the planet of a newly designed Earth, seeking for a man named Goku. But some were just in their vast training outfits, like AS242. He was the newest recruit, hoping to be a better trooper out of any of them. Better aim, more weapons, colorful gear, all that good shit. "Yo, Coffee! When are we gonna find this Goku guy?" asked Chalice. The troop gave themselves code names that are easier to remember in case of someone needs help earlier. VG106 is Virginia, CA184 is Chalice, CF420 is Coffee, and AS242 is Astro. After a few hours of wandering around, the group of Empire soldiers embarked near a city hoping too find help. Astro unsurprisingly was left behind too wait for the others, and can barely hear their brief conversation. "We gotta start conquering this area soon, or Vader will be piiiiissed!" exaggerated Coffee. "Vader is a man of his words, so respect him for giving us such an honorable mission," reminded Virginia. Both Coffee and Chalice looked at her in disgust and replied with their high confidence. "Did the voice in your suit tell you that?" laughed Chalice. The troopers argued the entire way onto the streets of the city while Astro slowly waited for them to come back. But too his luck, a man in an orange Kung-Fu robe walked by. The Stormtrooper looked at his paper, and then at the man, and then the paper, and then the man again. It was him! But in reality the difference is that this guy had longer hair and some random scar on his eye. "YOU!" yelled the noob trooper. Yamcha looked behind him and simply responded with: "What?" Astro introduced his blaster and attempted to shoot the human, only to sorrowfully miss like all troopers normally do. "Whoa! What do you want!" the strongest human exclaimed. But assuming by the marks in the ground and the rifle in his hand, he was attempting to kill him (no crap dude!). "Alright, come on! Lets do this!" said Yamcha, prepared for combat. Fight Here we gooooo! Both run in and bump heads, hurting both of them in the process. However Astro recovered first and fired six lazers, missing every shot. So this gave Yamcha the chance to charge up Ki energy on his head, ready to fire. But when he shot it, it was an ineffective dud. So he decided to charge at the soldier, elbowing him all the way out into the canyons. He then threw the Stormtrooper over his back, causing pain to shoot up Astro's spine. "Ha! Your no match for my superiority!" bragged the man in the orange. While his opponent lowered his guard, the Empire trooper kicked him in the shin, tipping the Ki granted man over. "How's that for superiority, jerk!" insulted AS242. This got Yamcha threatened, so he got desperate. His solution: Camp him out by flying and use aerial attacks. Normally Yamcha would forget to fly, like he did in the Bojack Unbound movie. "I'll never make that mistake again," thought Yamcha. He grabbed the Stormtrooper's arm and started flying into the stratosphere, bitch slapping him all the way up. Astro however didn't give up. He revealed the special Electric Tazer, bounty hunter approved. He shockingly tazed Yamcha in the cheek, causing both to fall all the way down. "This is my chance," both thought to themselves, so Yamcha Wolf Fang punched the Empire soldier launching him into the hard surface of the canyons, nearly killing him. Astro stood up knowing it was over, but then realized that he has a major Trump card: a basic plasma grenade. He waited for "Goku" to fly down, and threw the explosive up, killing Yamcha. He fell down and landed, creating a crater in the Earth's surface. He laid there in his classic death position while Astro waited for his friends. Winner The winner of this DBX is: Stormtrooper! His buddies came to see Yamcha lying there totally dead, and look at their newest trooper looking victorious. "Guys, I killed Goku!" cheered Astro. All of them looked at the corpse and back at Astro. "Dude, that was Yamcha," said Challice. Astro looked at him, and then realized they were right. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Next time on DBX Sonic speeds onto DBX as Pit takes flight on DBX! Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:DBZ vs STAR WARS Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Weaklings themed DXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights